The Demons Within
by Rinaidran Warrior
Summary: The Kaiba Mansion is being haunted by a horrible demon that wants Seto and Mokuba's blood. No one will believe Seto, except Yugi and Yami. Can Seto, Yami and Yugi find the origin of the monster and destroy it before Seto and Mokuba are killed by it's te
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, do own Seto and Yami.

Yami: -_-No, she doesn't own me or Seto.

Seto: RW, do they know you've escaped from the mental asylum?

Doctor Dude: Oh, Rinaidran Warrior, there you are. It's time to go back to the asylum!

RW: NOOOOOOOO!

Doctor Dude: But we're serving macaroni and cheese for luch today!

RW: WHERE? WHERE? MACARONI! ME...WANT...MACARONI! *zooms away*

Doctor Dude: Oops, shouldn't have mentioned Macaroni. Last time it took weeks to repair the RW-shaped hole in the cafeteria wall...-_-;;

Seto&Yami: ^_^;;

WARNING, PEOPLE DUDES! Play scary, suspenseful music while reading this chappie for the full effect! MWA HA HA HA HA!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****************************************************************

Running a company isn't easy.

I peer at the clock. 3:14 in the morning. My left hand rubs my eyes as my right keeps typing. I think I hear a noise...either that or I'm so tired I'm imagining things again. Last time I was almost sure I saw Yugi standing in my room wearing a polka-dotted overcoat. That was the weekend he was out of town.

Wait, I think I hear Mokuba... 

I haul myself away form my computer as I hear my name being called out softly. "Seto..." Rubbing my bleary eyes, I stumble into Mokuba's room.

Mokuba looks completely freaked out. "What's wrong, kid?" I ask, pulling Mokuba into my lap.

"I...heard a strange noise..."

I blink in confusion. "What kind of noise? Was it a ghost noise?"

"No, those noises stopped when the neighbors moved away with their pet ghost." I smile when I remember the whole incident with the howling dog that our former neighbors owned. Mokuba was convinced the dog's howling was a ghost. "It was a person noise. Right outside my window." 

I let go of Mokuba when he says this and run to my room. I sprint back to Mokuba with a baseball bat in hand.

"Mokuba, get under your bed, quickly. Don't let anyone see or hear you." My terrified little brother remains rooted to the spot. I walk over and he wraps his arms around me. "Big brother, don't go..."

"Ssh, Mokuba, it'll be okay. It's probably just an animal. But you need to hide, just in case," I reassure him, hugging the quivering frame. I let go of my raven-haired brother and he smiles a tiny smile before crawling under his bed. I pull the Blue Eyes White Dragon blanket down so it hangs over the bed loosely, hiding my little brother. 

Slowly, I approach the window, baseball bat in hand. I hear a scratching noise. Then a small tap. Is it the wind? A tree perhaps? I tiptoe through the darkness as my heart beats loudly. A hiss comes from beyond the window, and I freeze. Then a ghostly moan and a small wail. Then the hiss again. The tapping and scratching has kept up this whole time.

I want to turn and run, but then I hear a tiny whimper from under the bed. I bite my lip and continue my advance on the window.

Finally, I reach the window...and scream.

A pale face stares back at me. It is caked with blood and there are bones poking through the flesh. It moans and wails, and stares at me with black eyes. A pale, scabbed hand reaches out to me, and the other hand clutches a knife.

I run to the bed and pick Mokuba up. The Thing is climbing through the window slowly, moaning the whole time. It is wrapped in billowing, ripped, white material. The rotten teeth are clenched, and the moaning is replaced by a wail.

It stops and stares at me.

"What...do you want?" I hiss, squeezing Mokuba protectively. "Seto." Mokuba whimpers, staining my shirt with small tears. 

It doesn't answer, but turns to window again, like it's going to climb out again. It's still wailing. One word, a terrible, hissing sound, comes from the lipless, rotten cave of black teeth. "Blood..." The thing groans. Then it turns and lunges for me.

I turn and speed down the hallway. It looks pretty slow, so I think I'll escape. I look back, and it's no longer standing. It's now a foot in the air and floating after me, its torn robes billowing out. It's gaining on me. I put on an extra burst of speed.

"Mokuba! Hold on to me for a second. I need a free hand." Mokuba obliges, and I have one arm still around him and one arm free. I use the free hand to pull a walkie-talkie out of my pocket, and I press the button and shout into it. "Security to the East Wing! Security to the East Wing!" Instead of hearing the usual "Right away, Mr. Kaiba," I hear a painful groan. "Mr. Kaiba...Something happened...a thing with a knife...killed everyone on patrol tonight...it stabbed me...I'm...dying...it went inside...killed the security inside...headed towards Master Mokuba's room...couldn't stop it...run...it is powerful...." The heavy breathing stops suddenly and the guard gasps painfully. The walkie-talkie emits a click, then static, then nothing.

I shove the walkie-talkie back into my pocket and catch Mokuba just as he starts to slip out of my arms. He looks at the Thing behind me. "Seto, it's coming!" Mokuba shrieks. I only clutch Mokuba even tighter as I make a sharp right turn. I'm so tired...but the thought of that thing getting its...hands...on Mokuba gives me another short swell of energy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I can't run anymore. I stagger another few steps, out the huge front doors, and fall to my knees near a small bush. I hug Mokuba tightly, and I try to sheild him as best as I can. "Big brother...Seto, I'm scared..." "I am too, Moku." I whisper, using a childhood nickname I haven't used for years. It soothes him somewhat.

I look up at the terrifying thing hovering above me. It lets out a long, bitter, smug cackle. It sounds like a more cheerful version of its moan.

The Thing leans towards me, rotten black teeth bared. I watch in horror as it takes in a long, rattling breath. A small mist rises from my chest, and I start to feel lightheaded. My eyes start to close, when a small ray of sunlight appears. The mist retreats back into my chest and the Thing screams. It slowly starts to fade, and then it disappears. Mokuba gasps as my eyes finally close and I fall into blackness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Heartless?

Hey people! Thanks to my reviewers!

*********=Seto's POV

~~~~~~~~= No one's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****************************************************************

I slowly raise my heavy eyelids. Someone is screaming at me...Mokuba? Someone else...Light fills my vision, and when I adjust to it, I see someone with black and red hair and blond bangs next to me. 

"Kaiba?" The deep voice of Yami asks worriedly. Yugi is beside him, looking concerned.

I sigh softly and pull myself into a sitting position.

"Kaiba, what happened?"

"None of your business, Mutou." I grimace, standing up and brushing myself off. I look around for Mokuba, and see some of his hair peeking out from the bushes. I kneel down and lift my sleeping brother out of the bushes. The poor kid looks like he's been crying...

Suddenly the events of last night come flooding back to me. The Thing...Now, in the daylight, it all seems really stupid. I blink when I notice Yami glaring at me.

"Kaiba, it is our business when you're missing from school and the teachers ask us to find you."

My eyes widen. "Oh, shit." Was I out for that long? 

"What happened?" Yugi's small voice shows sincere concern.

"Nothing!" I yell, and run into the house. I sprint up to my room and slam the door. I gently put Mokuba on the bed.

Mokuba's eyes open abruptly. "Seto, I had a really bad nightmare..." I smile softly as Mokuba crawls into my lap. I put my arms around him. We just sit for a moment, until someone comes pounding up the stairs.

I tighten my hold on my raven-haired brother protectively, and the door is thrown open to reveal an outraged Yami. 

"Seto Kaiba! Something is happening, you can't deny it! It's your choice if you want to sleep outside, next to the front door, but we heard Mokuba, and he was terrified and calling for help before he passed out! There's something wrong when you're lying like you're dead near a wide open front door with no security guards in sight, but I have to step in when little Mokuba is terrified out of his mind!" 

I completely lose my composure. "Leave Mokuba out of this!" I yell at the former Pharaoh, standing up to my full height, which is a good head or two above Yami. "What happened to him is already bad enough without people like you interfering!" This fight looks like it's going to come to blows when Mokuba wriggles out of my grasp and plants himself between me and Yami with his hands on his hips.

"Seto!" He says sternly. "Yami is only trying to help, you have to be nice." Yami's expression is a mixture of relief and confusion. It's pretty funny.

"And Yami..." The child turns to the pharaoh. "Don't say that Seto is a bad big brother. He's the best big brother in the universe, even though he never lets me stay up after nine. It's not Seto's fault that the ghost chased us outside."

"Ghost?" A surprised Yugi says, his short legs finally having carried him up the stairs to stand beside Yami.

"Yugi!" Mokuba yells. Why he's so fond of that spiky-haired nuisance will always be a mystery to me. Me and Yami continue our glaring contest until I hear Mokuba telling Yugi the whole story. I sigh and hit my forehead. Now everyone will think the Kaiba brothers have lost it. Yami doesn't seem to notice.

"And then, Yugi, Seto asked the Thing what it wanted, and it said something in a gross voice, and Seto picked me up and we ran, but the security gaurds wouldn't come when Seto called them! I think they were mad at Seto for waking them up. The Thing chased us outside, and then big brother fell, and it tried to eat him. Then the sun came out and it screamed and disappeared."

Yugi was nodding worriedly.

"I called and called for help, because I thought that big brother was dead, then I fell asleep because I was so tired. Then, next thing I knew, I was in here, and Seto was hugging me, and I was happy, then Yami came in and Seto started fighting with him. That's exactly what happened."

Yugi has been tugging on Yami's shirt for the duration of Mokuba's story, but the Pharaoh is more intent on glaring at me. "Yes, Yugi, I heard the whole story. Kaiba, is this true?"

I hesitate. "Yes."

"I find that hard to believe." 

I grab Yami's arm and lead him to Mokuba's room. There are bits of white cloth and some kind of slime on the floor where the Thing was, and the baseball bat that I dropped. Yami studies it for a minute, then I lead him outside and around to the back of the house. The dead bodies of my security gaurds are littered all over, and I release the Pharaoh. Yugi and Mokuba have followed us, and Mokuba walks over to me.

"Seto, why are the gaurds sleeping?" I take one look at his innocent face and reluctantly kneel down next to him and try to explain what happened to them as gently as possible. I glance over at Yugi, whose hands are covering his eyes. Yami is kneeling, like me, and trying to comfort his distraught, innocent little aibou. He shoots me a look that says "We'll talk in a minute," and continues talking calmly to Yugi despite the horrified expression on his face.

Finally I give up explaining to Mokuba, who doesn't seem to quite grasp the concept of murder, but judging by tears on his face he understands that the guards are dead. I sigh as Yami pulls me away from my brother, out of Yugi and Mokuba's hearing. 

"Kaiba, I want the whole story, now."

With some prying, I finally tell Yami the full story. His eyes have been getting bigger and bigger, and finally they look like they're going to fall out.

"That's what happened, unless it's a stupid dream like I predicted and I happened to be sleepwalking."

"Big brother, how can you sleepwalk when you never sleep?"

"Ssh, Mokuba. Let me talk to Yami for a minute. Has Yugi showed you his new cards yet?"

Yugi catches on and pulls his deck out, and Mokuba's short attention span kicks in. 

"What did Mokuba mean when he said you don't sleep? And why would you and Mokuba both happen to sleepwalk on the same night to the same place, with the same dream?"

I don't answer, and adjust my trenchcoat.

"Kaiba!"

"What?"

Yami points to my chest. I look down...nothing remarkable. It's just a black shirt...stained with blood? When did that happen? There's not even a hole in my shirt. 

"I didn't even trip or anything. I don't know how that happened."

"Kaiba, take a closer look. That wound is right over your heart, but you're not dead."

"I didn't know I had a heart."

"Not funny, Kaiba."

"I wasn't trying to be funny, Mutou. The only reason I'm still alive is Mokuba. He's the only one that wouldn't be glad if I was suddenly found with a knife in my chest, piercing right through the spot where my heart would be if I had one." 

I shoot a glare at Yami, stupid meddling Pharaoh that he is, and kneel down next to Mokuba.

"Moku, are you hungry? Come on, let's get inside and have some hot chocolate." Mokuba nods and yawns. I take his hand and we walk into the house, and I lift Mokuba onto the couch, ignoring Yami and Yugi who are following us.

"Yugi and Yami, if you really are that keen to spend time with my brother and I, have a seat on the couch. I'm making hot chocolate, if you would like some. You may also select a movie to watch that would be appropriate for Mokuba." The Pharaoh and his hikari exchange disbelieving glances and hesitantly sit down.

"Oh yes, and don't worry, I won't poison your hot chocolate. I ran out of poison yesterday, I really should go get some from the grocery store..." I can only imagine their expressions and I let out something that resembles a quiet laugh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami turned to Yugi. "Did Seto Kaiba just laugh?"

"I think so, but it sounded more like a choking cough....Do you think he really ran out of poison,or is he just saying that to put us off our guards?"

Yami grinned. "Aibou, he won't poison our drinks. Mokuba, what movie do you want to watch?"

"The Matrix Reloaded."

"Mokuba!" Kaiba called from the kitchen. Yami had a disturbing mental image of Kaiba wearing a frilly apron and rushing around grabbing ingredients out of the cupboards. Yugi laughed mentally at the Pharaoh.

"Okay then." Mokuba sighs. "Is Lord of the Rings okay, Seto?"

"If you really want to, but I personally find that Gandalf person quite disturbing."

Yami was surprised Mokuba was allowed to call Kaiba 'Seto' without getting brutally murdered, but he shook the thought off and watched the beginning part excitedly. The Pharaoh had been fascinated with Hobbits and the Lord of the Rings ever since Yugi intrduced him to the trilogy. Now Yugi was constantly lecturing Yami about keeping his various Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin plushies on his side of the room.

Kaiba came out of the kitchen, bearing four cups of hot chocolate, and sat on the couch between me and Mokuba. I'm surprised he actually came within a foot of me, but I'm even more surprised he made me and Yugi cups of hot chocolate. 

In addition to being a jerk and a maniac, Seto Kaiba is also a liar. I'll bet anything he does have a heart somewhere under that trenchcoat of his.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Gosabori Kaibau

Disclaimer: Eh, I HATE these things...

Disclaimer Person: WAAAAAH! *runs away* YOU HATE MEEEE!

Okay...I don't own YuGiOh...

If you review, you get cookies or cake, you choose which! Hehe, me and my friend tried to make angel foodcake and it turned out as...ALIEN FOOD CAKE! MUA HA HA AH HA! *singing voice* Hard as a rock, sticky as glue, if you are an alien, this foodcake's for you! ALIEEEEEEN FOODCAKE! 

Seto: O.O;; No one's going to want your cake now...

Me: Heh. We'll see. WARNING! Mega PLOT TWIST! YAY! O.o I scare myself -_-;;

WORSHIP Jun Fu Kyami! Nevermind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami and Yugi left eight hours ago. I am typing furiously at my computer, but this time it's not for KaibaCorp. I'm researching something completely out of the ordinary for me...famous hauntings.

As I said, I don't believe in Egyptian or any other type of fairytales. But this is different.

**__**

[Documents Found:]

1. Poltergeists-The noisy ghosts haunting you

2. Silent Protectors: Watching over you and your child

3. Sad Ghosts...the ghosts whose grief kept them on Earth

4. Vengeful Ghosts-Coming back to haunt you or even kill you

5. Angry Specters: Mad at the world, taking it out on you in subtle ways

6. Family Ghosts...Loved ones coming back to check on you

Not a Poltergeist...it's not very noisy. Definitely not a protector...not a sad ghost. Not an angry ghost, not subtle enough...not a family ghost....

Wait, I missed one! Vengeful ghost...a click of the mouse brings me to an eerie document.

**__**

Vengeful Ghosts-Coming back to haunt or even kill you

By: Iona Smyth

Vengeful ghosts come back, obviously, for revenge. They are not always people you have wronged; they could be an enemy of someone related or they could even be enemies from a past life.

These ghosts often have murderous intentions. They may appear decayed, and may be wearing clothes not from this time. They often speak in moans and whispers.

Common words of these specters are 'Revenge', 'Kill', 'Blood', or 'Die'. They do not often speak in sentences. They will often chase their victims down hallways, and cause mysterious injuries. Wounds caused often are in the chest region, but do not show signs of ever being inflicted.

I gasp and let my arms fall limp. My disbelief in the subject of ghosts is starting to fade.

Suddenly a pain shoots through my chest. My breath gets ragged, and a tremor shoots through the house. _Mokuba...Where is he?_

My question is answered when the door bangs open. "Seto!" A small voice shrieks as a bookshelf falls over. I try to get to my feet, but a second tremor knocks me back to the floor. "Mokuba...get...outside..." I grit my teeth as a second wave of pain sizzles through me. 

"NO!" Mokuba struggles towards me, being knocked over every few seconds, but nonetheless making progress. "Seto, you're hurt!" Mokuba takes my hand, and with strength unusual for someone of his small stature, he helps me over to the door.

A huge wardrobe falls over with a deafening crash. "Mokuba...we can't...make it out...in time..." Mokuba stops and stares at the middle of my room, and another gigantic quake throws him across the room. I manage to catch his foot before he collides with the wall.

Suddenly, a mist appears in the center of the room. It slowly swirls into the form of the specter from last night.

"High Priest Set...you must pay..." It moans. Set? Who's that? It sounds like my name...

"Who are you?" I demand, slowly recovering from the tremors.

"Your...enemy..."

"Yes, that fact's been established. How about a name?"

"Gosabori Kaibau..." 

Gosabori Kaibau? Why is that familiar?

Mokuba tugs on my sleeve. "Seto!" He whispers. Gosabori stares at us. "Shh, Mokuba!" I hiss back. Mokuba ignores me, and in his excitement he shouts his next words: "Gozaburo Kaiba!"

At those words, Gosabori shudders, then starts changing form. Soon, the short, stocky form of our stepfather floats before us.

"Well, hello, Seto."

"Gozaburo? What the hell do you want?"

"You, idiot." Gozaburo cackles, then vanishes. I grab Mokuba's hand and we bolt out the door.

I don't know where we'll go, but we can't stay at the mansion. It's not safe anymore.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know this chapter was short, but don't kill me! *hides*


End file.
